How It All Came To Be
by Crows-Love-Henry
Summary: Jack Frost is currently 45 years old and alone in the whole world- until he went to Arendelle and found an adorable baby princess in the castle and 18 years later the princess became queen, and he had always been there to support her. Their relationship grew into much more until one day... it just... ended. "He was chosen by the Man in the Moon, and that's "How It All Came To Be."
1. Prologue: How It All Came To Be

_**Crows: OH HOW WONDERFUL. INSPIRES JELSA FANFICTION. YEAH. I JUST MADE UP THE NAME, BUT IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANYOTHER GOOD IDEAS. JUST YOU KNOW. PM ME OR REVIEW. BUT HEY BORINGNESS HERE. I'm so sorry... I suck at exciting plots. But I hope you guys will enjoy it? Also, I literally planned this out. I'm not even kidding. And I'm going to have a little fun with this story.  
**_

_**Jack: Hey that's SUPPOSED to be MY line! not YOURS!**_

_**Crows: Whatever, I don't own Frozen and RoTG and the historical timelines, though they're going to be changed for story purposes.**_

* * *

_There is also a tumblr blog to... You know.. Just to keep update and stuff.  
**howitallcametobefanfic**  
_

_Hopefully you guys will follow if you're all interested. I'll also need a cover for the story. But I keep doubting that people will even like this but oh well._

* * *

_**:Prologue:  
**_**_:How It All Came To Be:_**

* * *

**I**n the years of 1700s, Burgess, a baby boy was born during the year, and in the season of Winter. His mother named him Jackson Overland Frost (Jack for short)- after his father whom left the family but never came back.

After 17 years, Jack became a teenager at the age of 17, he had a sister that is at the age of 10, and a loving mother who raised the family.

One Winter day, Jack and his sister went out to go ice skating.

"Have fun! Be careful, okay?" their mother bid them a safe trip as the two kids walked outside, holding their ice skates. Jack held a staff with a G-shaped arch, smiling to his mother that sure look he had.

"We will," he chuckled and walked farther down the path that leads to a pond covered in ice; his sister, Olivia, dragging him along as she ushered him.

"Come on Jack!" she exclaims happily.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming," Jack smirked sitting the ground and putting on his ice skates, and soon helping his own sister's with hers.

Olivia and Jack skated on the ice, their brown hair being blown by the wind as they skated. Soon pulling into a stop, Jack looked back to his sister, "Okay, that's enough skating for the time bein-" his brown eyes widened in shock.

"Jack..! What do I do?!" Olivia stood still on the slowly cracking ice with her skates still on. Fear was seen in her similar brown eyes as her legs were shaking- afraid that the ice under her would give up. "Jack, I'm scared," she lowly whispered, looking up at her own brother.

"Okay, okay, clam down okay, Olivia?" Jack gestures his sister to stay put and calm down with his hands. He started to throw away his boots and skates, glacing down at the staff that lays on the ice.

"But, Jack!"  
"Don't worry we're safe!"  
"No we're not!"  
"Would I trick you?"  
"Yes! You always play tricks!"

The boy thought of something and smiled widely at his sister, "How about we have a little fun okay? Just think of this as a game of hopscotch!" Jack stood straight and hopped near his staff, once near enough he picked it up by crouching down to grab it.

Jack looked towards his sister as she stared back at him, she started hopping to another side, but as she hopped, Jack used his staff to pull her to the solid and safe part of the frozen pond.

He landed on the same ice Olivia was stuck on- as he sat up, and smiled at his sister, he suddenly dropped down the pond, the last words he heard before drowning were, "Jack!" Jack fell down till he reaches the bottom, and looks up at the moonlight. He heard a soft voice call to him;

_"Your name... is Jack Frost."_

**_:End of Prologue:_**

* * *

**_Crows: That wasn't much but oh well.. I assure you guys that chapters will be loooong depends on the ideas of chapters. But yeah. The Jelsa story will be taking place in Arendelle, year around the 1840s. Jack is going to be like... 100 years old, or maybe just.. 45 to 63. _**

**_Review for questions or go on tumblr. If I get enough questions I might put up FAQ. Yeah. Sorry it it sucks though. _**

**_I do hope this will get attention though. It makes me all hyped up and stuffs. Cause I literally have a plan._**


	2. Chapter 1: During The Winter Solstice

_**Crows: Oh The Meeting, Har, this might be short. Eeps. But you know the drill stuffs. I don't own anything. And I totes forgot that there's a story kinda similar to this due to you know. Jack's age and stuff, and like yeah. The story is Frosbitten, pretty sure you guys already know about it though. So yeah. But this is different and shown in present time, he's not telling a story of an experience. So We just kinda went back in time and all that. **_

_**Jack: So mainly time travel and I'm young? **_

_**Crows: AND...I don't wanna spoil it so yeah. I don't own anything!**_

* * *

_There is also a tumblr blog to... You know.. Just to keep update and stuff.  
**howitallcametobefanfic**  
_

_Hopefully you guys will follow if you're all interested. I'll also need a cover for the story. But I keep doubting that people will even like this but oh well._

* * *

**_:Chapter 1: _**  
**_:During The Winter Solstice:_ **

**A**fter a few years of being alone in this world as he creates Winter all over the places he travels to. Jack Frost got tired of it, he just went with everything, doing the things he thinks he's supposed to be doing- Making it snow to the places he visits to and making snow days to give the little kids the fun they deserved.

But even as kids enjoyed the snow day, they couldn't see him... No one believed in him. Jack sighed to himself, looking up at the sky he called out, "Wind, take me someplace interesting will you?" Suddenly being picked off the ground, Jack flew around and fast, just towards Norway.

His brown poncho just flowing along with the wind as his white bangs flew back due to the wind. "Arendelle, huh," he soon spotted land, today in 1843 during the Winter Solstice, he kind of liked it here, and today he loved it. The land was covered in fresh and white snow as he walked around town, everyone seems to be excited about something.

Later then, he found the source from a lady in town talking about it with her folks. "A princess... wow, even that kind of thing doesn't even exist in Burgess... or the whole North America," Jack ran at full speed to the castle and in it, since he's not even seen, why would he care to hesitate?

"I may have been born in 1798, and that was when my hometown was established," He talked about _himself_ to **himself**, he then talked a lot more without a care, "And in Norway they have royalty, a great well cared town, and so on. Where'd they even get the wealth?!" he continued ranting and walking about the halls, but was stopped when he heard a soft cry in a room he was standing in front of.

Curious- he sneaked a peak at the open door: _No one's inside_, he thought to himself as he started to open the door widely, and going inside to see a crib. Baby included in it, a girl too.

He slowly walked near the white painted crib, "Ah, if it isn't the newborn princess," Jack cooed to the little baby girl, but he knew better... He knew the baby would not have the ability to see him since no one- not one person has ever seen or heard him.

To his surprise though, the baby giggled at his cooing, and Jack was shocked by this reaction, but he shrugged it off. Maybe it was just coincidence, he told himself in his mind.

The girl tried to reach up to him by putting up her arm to reach to his hair at least. But Jack backed away, just way too shocked that a newborn baby can kind of see him.

It took minutes until he decides to get close again to inspect the baby girl: She had short platinum blonde hair, though he's pretty sure it's going to be long once she's grown. The princess had the same blue eyes as him, and she had light freckles and rosy cheeks on her cute little face.

At first the Jack Frost just stared at her, until he was bought back to reality when he heard footsteps going towards the room. But he just stood there since he knows he won't be seen.

In came a lady with brown hair styled in french braid, she wore fancy clothes. _Must be the queen_, Jack thought.

She went towards the crib where the baby rests, "I see you're awake now, Elsa," the queen cooed to her little baby daughter.

"Elsa huh, that's an adorable name for a beauty of a princess," Jack said out-loud. The baby giggled (At either the queen's cooing or Jack's compliment on the name) and did the most unusual thing ever according to Jack Frost and the queen of Arendelle.

The princess of Arendelle waved her hands, and created a snow flurry. But it didn't last long, and yet the two beings in the room were still standing shocked.

The Queen of Arendelle made the first move, running to the door, but stopped at the way of it, only to yell in the hallways of the castle. "Gerda! Will you please get King Maurice," the queen had a worried look, as a lady nodded at the queen, only to run off to get the king.

* * *

**S**ooner then, the king of Arendelle walked in the room.

The queen sighed in relief, looking up from Elsa to her husband. She still looked troubled though as she stood up and walked towards her husband. Jack still watching the scene, kinda started doing other things, but still shocked from what the baby did earlier.

"What's wrong Jennifer?" King Maurice asked his wife, "I hurried once I heard that you needed me. Is something wrong with Elsa or-"

The man got cut off by the queen, "It's okay, Maurice. It's just..." The queen stopped talking, and turned to the baby in the crib. "She's got powers, Maurice. What do we do?"

King Maurice sighed, "I'm not so sure, Jennifer, but it must mean that our child is special," he honestly said, "But I do what to know what kind of powers she has."

"Ice powers, Maurice. I saw it," the queen smiled at the crib Elsa rests in. "Isn't she precious?"

"I agree. Even with those kinds of powers, we'll still give her our support and love," the king promises his family, towards his lovely wife.

"And I must agree as well, that baby of yours is really precious I must say," Jack joined in the conversation, but unnoticed by the princess' parents. Though he knew that already, so he continued on: "Ice powers are special for me, and I thought that I'm the only one who has it. And look, even your little baby can see me," he talked to the parents, but all that could be hearing him are the winds and the baby.

The Jack Frost sighed and looked inside the crib. He suddenly feels like there was an invisible tie or something between them, like some kind of fate. _Maybe I'm not going to be alone for the rest of my life after all_, he thought to himself, smiling at the little Elsa.

Elsa looked up at Jack, and giggled. Hey rosy cheeks all the more chubby and cute from her smiling. And that's when Jack decided to have a schedule of visiting the baby everyday, after his job of giving winter to every location he finds.

"Jeez, I feel like a big brother"

**_:End of Chapter 1:_**

* * *

**_Crows: Kinda boring, but they met. I need to know what people think of this, so please review. And it was short cause... Elsa's just a baby, and What could have Jack done? _**

**_Jack: *carrying a baby Elsa* Uh... Have fun, and making it snow in the room? _**

**_Crows: ...Oooookay...? That's kinda a weird thing to do with a baby... You know.. making it snow in the room... _**

**_Jack: You're just jelly of the fact I have winter powers. Nyeh Nyeh. _**

**_Crows: Oh frig you._**


	3. Chapter 2: She's A Big Sister Now

**_Crows: I finally got to update, since you know stuff. But I had club activities today and so yeah. Sorry about that. I think I did this pretty long so yeah._**

**_Jack: It's a cute chapter we all promise you. Now be right back, I'll be in the castle kitchen to get something._**

**_Crows: I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. Enjoy!_**

* * *

_There is also a tumblr blog to... You know.. Just to keep update and stuff.  
**howitallcametobefanfic**  
_

_Hopefully you guys will follow if you're all interested. I'll also need a cover for the story. But I keep doubting that people will even like this but oh well._

* * *

**_:Chapter 2:  
:She's A Big Sister Now:_**

**J**ack spent his 3 years visiting his little princess playmate every day, after he met her as a newborn baby. And now, she was 3 years old, and her mother was pregnant.

Elsa was excited over the fact she was going to have a little sibling- you know... especially since she was an only child for 3 years. Though, she had Jack Frost as a playmate, it was more fun to have a best friend that everyone is able to see.

But thanks to her, some of the castle staff and servants believed in Jack Frost. So Jack was pretty thankful of the snow princess for being welcomed inside.

Today, it was a few days before the queen will have her second daughter. Elsa was bored, just sitting in the middle of the ballroom, waiting for Jack to go visit her. Since Jack told her that he was going around the beach this Summer to freeze waves.

"Hey there, Elsie. You miss me?" she heard a familiar voice behind her. The princess turned her head to meet the guy wearing a white v-neck undershirt with a brown vest and brown trousers, he was... shoeless or barefoot. He smirked at her, and held onto his G-shaped arched staff he always carries around as he was away from the ground at a few feet.

The boy landed on the ballroom's surface. "Jack!" the snow princess ran towards him and hugged him, earning a return of embrace from the Winter Spirit. She giggled and looked up at the tall boy, her blue eyes and his striking similar ones were locked; Just looking at each other with smiles on their faces.

She stepped back from Jack, breaking the hug they just had together, both still staring at each other with happy faces. The silence broke when Elsa spoke again, "I missed you. Also, mama and papa told me that I'm going to have a little sister soon in a few days! How fun can that get?" she jumped around, and decided to make a snowman in the room by flicking her left wrist, and twirling it in circles to create a snowman.

Winter Spirit boy chuckled at Elsa, "You're not trying to get rid of me by getting yourself a new fun playmate, are you?" he joked at the princess. "And I think, you might need this," Jack pulled out a bag of carrots just behind him.

The 3-year-old little girl smiled and got the bag from Jack, pulling out a carrot from it, and shoving one on the snowman's face. She smiled widely at her work, and turned to her best friend. "No way! I would never get rid of you!" _Though, it would be nice if more people would believe in you so they could see you_, she finished in her thoughts.

"Are you sure? I thought you would. Since only a few people in the castle could see me," Jack smirked, raising an eyebrow, knowing Elsa was thinking that there was a difference. But without getting a reply, he laughed at the shocked face his little best friend made. "Jeez, I was just kidding! It's okay if you think that way. But I would love it if your sister would believe in me."

Elsa rolled her eyes to get Jack out of her sight for a second, due to the boy's silly talking, but she soon turned to him to change the subject for the time being. "Anyways, Jack will you please make it snow inside? It's really hot even in here!" Elsa begged him.

Now it was his turn to roll those eyes of his, "Fine fine, you jumpy snow princess," he smirked at her and made the ballroom into a skating rink with his staff as he slammed it down the surface of the room. Soon after that, it snowed inside and Elsa jumped in one place to not slip much on the ice.

"This is amazing!" she exclaimed, examining every different snowflakes. "Jack, I have a question I've been meaning to ask you," she turned to him.

"Yeah?"

"You always tell me about yourself, and yet you always end up saying you don't know much about yourself."

"Cause I don't...? Where are you getting at, Elsie?"

"All I'm saying is that, you know the year you're born, and your hometown. How do you not know about your parents or family.. or any other thing at all other than your name and age?"

Jack raised an eyebrow and sighed at the little girl's curiosity. "Honestly, I don't know," he spoke up, his lips formed a sad smile. "I woke up one day in a pond covered in ice, and the Man in the Moon talked to me. Told me everything he wanted me to know. Like age, year and stuff. I knew I was dead, but I never knew how exactly," Jack laughed for a short while.

"Oh..." was all Elsa could say for the time being. She was sorry for asking such things, so she suddenly changed the miserable, sad subject. She looked up at the 17 year old-looking guy who seems to be getting frustrated in his mind so the 3-year-old girl all of a sudden, copied Jack's old smirk he always had.

Jack, unaware of the princess' smirk, he still just stood there blankly, thinking of things about the Man in the Moon.

_What's my purpose exactly? Why do you never answer my questions? Ugh.. stupid moon_, Jack thought to himself as he became frustrated in the inside.

Elsa created a snowball using her magic while Jack was starting to get more and more mad about his thoughts. So until he could get any angrier in his mind, his train of thought was cut off by a snowball being thrown at his face, followed by a little girl's laugh.

The winter spirit quickly snapped his head towards Elsa's direction, seeing her laugh all she wants at him. Forgetting all the anger in him, he grinned playfully, and created his own snowball, and throwing it at the princess' face.

Elsa stopped laughing, and wiped the snow that stays on her face. She glared at Jack and shook her head with a smile still on her face. The princess of Arendelle proceeds to make more snowballs to attack Jack Frost with.

"Hey hey hey, calm down snow princess!" Jack laughed and made a snow hill to hide behind on, just to avoid snowballs thrown at him. He created a stack of snowballs to throw at his best friend, and he did throw them at her, but she blocked it with a snow barrier like his.

"This is **Snowball War** number 2!" the princess squealed ducking down for her snow to protect her from Jack's throws. Elsa laughed.

Suddenly one of the castle staff walked in the ballroom, only to slip on the ice that covers the ballroom floor. Gerda sat up to see snow covering parts of the ballroom. She saw the princess and the familiar Winter spirit, whom she met around the halls while Elsa talked about him, just throwing snowballs at each other, but end up being blocked, or missed.

The woman stood up and decided to get their attention; Gerda cleared her throat, and looked at the two people. Jack and Elsa stopped and turned to look at the doorway to see Gerda standing there. "Oh hello there, Gerda!" Jack and Elsa chirped in unison; they looked at each other and laughed.

"Jack Frost, and princess Elsa, please clean up before King Maurice gets here and suspects that you, Elsa, went out of control," Gerda laughed quietly, "And that did not end well last time, and it would end up being worst today. Especially since his Highness does not even know of Sir Frost over there."

The Princess of Arendelle and the Winter Spirit pouted and looked at each other and back to the servant of the castle who was like a friend to them, or a nanny. They whined in a playful tone, "Do we have to?" they asked, dragging the letter-A in the words have.

Gerda looked at the two, who are now doing the puppy eyes on her. She decided to close her eyes and smiled, "Yes, you two. It's for the best. Now, please stop those eyes of yours and clean up," she stated, opening her eyes to see the two best friends cleaning up all the snow and the ice covering the surface by reversing their magic.

Jack helped Elsa, since she was still too young to control her powers properly, all she could do was create snow flurries, snowmen, snowballs, and a few pack of snow (enough to build a snow hill to shield herself in a snowball fight). Not to mention that Elsa could only create an ice puddle.

"Now, I shall be off. Snacks are going to be in either the kitchen or the dining hall," Gerda finishes off before she gets out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Speaking of snacks, once Elsa and Jack were done- they stared at each other. "First one in the dining hall gets 3 extra snacks!" Elsa yelled, while already running outside.

"Oh snowflake, have you not learned your lesson yet?" Jack shook his head, giving Elsa a head-start, he smirked. Once Elsa was out of the ballroom, she ran more.

The door was left open, and Jack began to run at a fast speed. He soon caught up to Elsa, being behind her for 5 metres around the hall, leading to the dining hall. Jack decided to use his ability of flight, and that got him ahead of Elsa.

He turns to see Elsa's priceless face: She was shocked, even if she's seen him do this a lot of times in their races. "See ya in the dining hall, Elsie," Jack smirked at her.

"No fair, Jack!" Elsa yelled in the halls, still running after him.

And at the end Jack won and got 3 extra snacks from the staff members who can see him. He had to hide under the table while eating though- Since it'd seem weird and horrific for the others whom cannot see him.

"Remind me not to challenge you on a race again."

"I tried to, snow princess. I tried to."

They laughed in the room while eating snacks and chocolate.

* * *

**I**n June 22nd (few days later), a new princess was born. Elsa was jumping around due to the fact she was a big sister now, and she wanted to already see the little baby girl.

But for now, she was told to let her sister and her mother rest. Elsa waited excitedly in her room which has another bed across hers, well more of a crib for the baby.

The princess was sitting on her bed, she just left the window open for Jack to go through when he decides to visit.  
She was reading a book with a smile on her face, until she felt a cold breeze come from the Summer weather outside.

Elsa turned to the window to see white hair peek inside from the outside, she smiled knowing that it was her best friend. So she ran to the window to peek out to see Jack. So the spirit jumped in before she even gets to the located destination.

"Hey there snowflake, you got any news about things here?" Jack sits down on her bed and lays his staff beside him. He pats

on the bed on the other side of him looking at Elsa with a smirk, "C'mon, you can sit here and tell me all about your day."

The little girl giggled, running towards her bed to sit beside Jack. Elsa sat down and looked up at him, "I'm a big sister today!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Jack chuckled at her excitement, "You don't say? Still not going to replace me are you?" he joked, and the princess was shocked at this and acted hurt.

She puts her hand right where her chest was, and her facial expression showed a joke of hurt, she fakely gasps at Jack. "What makes you say that? Do you think that **I** would replace **you**?" Elsa keeps on with the act. "Jack Frost, I am **hurt**!"

The Winter spirit laughs at the end of the act as Elsa joins in the laughter.

A knock on the door interrupts their laughing; they stopped and turned to the door to see Gerda walk in. "Princess Elsa, the Queen and King are in their room waiting for you to meet... a certain someone," she winks and walks away, but ends up coming back. "And Sir Frost, please return the chocolates you took in the kitchen this morning. Good day."

Elsa turns to Jack who is currently trying to avoid her gaze. She had a look that was really confused at him, "You stole chocolates in the kitchen this morning?" she asked him rather surprised.

"What?! They were great chocolates okay? You can't blame me!" Jack exclaimed defensively at the 3-year-old princess.

Elsa jumps off the bed and rolls her eyes, "I can tell, since you stole them," she leaves the room, "You better stay here, or do you want to go?" she invites him to go with her.

Jack shrugged, "Sure. I have nothing to do anyways," he stands up to follow Elsa.

* * *

**I**n the King and Queen's room, there were baby cries heard. Elsa and Jack walked in to see her mother carrying a small baby.

They went closer to see the baby's feature: She had strawberry-blonde hair, light freckles, and rosy cheeks. She even has the same blue eyes as Elsa.

"Look at that, you guys have the same eyes," Jack pointed out with a smirk as Elsa was smiling at the baby.

She looked up at her mother and back at the baby girl, "What's her name, mama?" she asks.

"Her name's Anna, Elsa."  
"Anna? Like.. Annalise?"

Her mother chuckles, "Yes, and now that you're a big sister, you will have some responsibilities of one," she pats Elsa on the head.

Elsa looks at Anna with a smile. "_Hello, little baby. You're a princess just like me... I bet you're thinking maybe, it's a pretty cool thing to be_," she makes a tiny snowflake for Anna and shows it to her. "_But soon you'll see that everyone, __expects a lot from you. They say that there a things, a princess should.. and shouldn't do._"

Queen Jennifer laughs quietly about how sweet Elsa was being, "_But you and me,_" she sing along with Elsa and for the baby.

And in chorus they sing. "_We-e... We know better_," they sang directly to the baby who cried happily.

Jack smiles at the two as the Queen tells Elsa that they'll put Anna in the crib in a few hours, and that she could play with her imaginary friend.

"Hey, I'm real as ice," he joked, "Or Winter."

Elsa laughs and leaves the room after getting a kiss on the forehead from her mom. Jack following her, she turned to him.

"Do you want to build a snowman, Mister Winter Spirit?" she smiles.

"Of course I want to build a snowman, Elsie."

_**:End of Chapter 2:**_

* * *

**_Crows: Long. In my opinion (but not really). So wait... Jack, you went to the kitchen earlier to steal chocolate in the castle's kitchen?_**

**_Jack: *chocolate on his face* Pfft, no. *wipes it off* What are you talking about?_**

**_Crows: Dude, that's friggin' low!_**

**_Jack: Shut up, they were amazing. You have to try them, especially the ones with caramell in them! And like, I bet Elsie would like the chocolate milk ones!_**

**_Crows: ... Whatever, just don't do that, it's low, like... really low. Anyways! Please review, follow or favorite. Follow our tumblr too to keep update! Thank you for reading and we hoped you enjoy!_**

**_Jack: We don't have to hope. WE KNOW THEY ENJOYED IT._**


End file.
